An Enchanted Christmas
by Zero Shuichi
Summary: It’s Christmas in Hogwarts and even the most meanest person have a wish. Find out what is Draco’s wish and what has Harry Potter to do with it.


**An Enchanted Christmas**

**By**: Stephanie Montalvo

**Rating**: PG

**Pairing**: D.M/H.P

**Summary**: It's Christmas in Hogwarts and even the most meanest person have a wish. Find out what is Draco's wish and what has Harry Potter to do with it.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter or any other character related doesn't belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot.

It was December 21 and every student in Hogwarts were ready to prepare the Christmas Party. Hogwarts had always celebrated Christmas in a special and amazing way. They always decorated and made a great and enormous buffet, but this time it was different. Professor Dumbledore wanted a student to make the preparations, so he choose a student with his eyes blinded, and for everyone's surprise it was Harry Potter. It was also a surprise for him and Dumbledore, they didn't expected it.

Since then, Harry was so busy that he started to forgot eating and sometimes, to sleep. He wanted to make an unforgettable party that no one would ever forget. He was so excited because everything was going as planned.

Draco Malfoy, who hated Harry Potter and everything around him, didn't celebrate Christmas, and the fact that Harry Potter was preparing the Christmas Party made him sick. He always tried to humiliated him, but now he was more mature so he found it stupid. Professor Dumbledore has been talking to him lately. Of course, no one knew why.

One day Draco was watching Harry from a window. It was weird, he didn't knew why Harry and the others wanted so much Christmas or why were they happy about it. In the instant he saw Harry smile he felt an enormous urge to go outside and help them with the preparations. He stood up and walked toward the main door. In the way he found his father, Lucius. He stopped walking and looked strait at his father's eyes.

"Where are you going with such a haste?" Lucius asked with an odd glare.

"I want to help the others with the decorations," Draco answered in a low tone without daring to look at him. Lucius looked at him and started to laugh hysterically.

"Yeah, right! A Malfoy helping others!? That's a good one," Lucius said walking away. Draco lowered his head and a frustration invaded his heart. He wanted so much to help the decorations, but his heartless father destroyed his dream as he always does. He stood there without moving a muscle, only a tear came out of him showing the pain in his heart. No one saw him, they pass in front of him without noticing him, only Harry saw him. He didn't wanted to talk to him, but he wanted to know what had brought him into the state he was. Harry approached slowly to him and with a worry look he asked:

"Are you ok?" Draco didn't answered, he didn't even notice him. "Malfoy? What's the matter with you? You look pale," Harry asked, but Draco still didn't move so Harry touched his elbow, and Draco notice him.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco asked looking at him.

"I thought I saw you crying."

"No, I wasn't!" Draco shouted. Then something unexpected happen. Draco, the one with a cold heart, started to cry like a little boy. Harry had never seen him cry. Draco crawled down and did something odd, he hugged Harry, and told him something in another language. Harry couldn't understand, but Draco seemed desperate.

"Malfoy, relax! Just take a deep breath," Harry tried to calm him, but Draco didn't relax. He kept talking and crying. Then Draco fainted, odd isn't it? Harry didn't knew what to do. He wanted to help him, but if he called for help, Draco's pride would be destroy.

It was already midnight so Harry took Draco to Hagrid's house. Not even Ron or Hermione knew were he was. Harry decided not to tell anyone.

"It's a little bit odd," Hagrid said looking at the blond boy.

"What's odd?" Harry asked.

"Why was Malfoy crying? I thought the Malfoys were cold hearted," Hagrid explained while preparing a cup of tea for Harry.

"I don't know, but he spoke in a strange language, and I know it's not Parseltongue."

"We can ask him. He is about to wake," Hagrid told Harry.

That poor creature was laying on the bed unable to know where he was or what had just happen. The only thing he saw was a huge man with a little smile looking at him curiously. His head was hurting and he was feeling sick.

"Are you ok, Malfoy?" Hagrid asked. Draco didn't answer, he was to busy trying to find out what happened. He looked around, and for his surprise he found Harry looking at him with the same curious look Hagrid had.

"What am I doing in here?" Draco asked standing up. Harry was on a chair and Hagrid was standing close to him. Fang, who was outside the house, came running and jump into Draco. He lost control and felt in the floor with Fang on top of him.

"He must have heard you. I think he likes you. He has been liking your shirt since you came in. Maybe that will explain why your shirt is wet," Hagrid explained feeling guilty about his shirt. At this, Draco screamed and took his shirt off without realizing that the others were looking at him. As soon as he realize it, he took a cloak and covered himself.

"What are you looking at?" Draco asked with his irritating tone. Hagrid didn't answered, in fact he ignored the question and went to the small kitchen. Harry, in the other hand, was looking at Draco and couldn't take his eyes of him.

"Potter! That's staring to bother me!" Draco shouted with a little blush on his face. Harry got up and walked toward him. Draco's heart was beating faster than ever. Nobody, except his father, has seen him half naked.

"Sorry!" Harry apologized taking the cloak away from him. "But, your body is not how I imagine it," he finish saying putting one finger on Draco's chest turning Draco's face as red as a tomato.

"Are you ok? Your face is all red," Harry said forgetting that his finger was touching Draco. For a few seconds they stood still without moving until Hagrid appeared. He looked at them impress. The scene was really odd. He didn't knew what to do, he started to mumble something like a crazy guy, then he walked toward Draco.

"Malfoy, I think is time for you to leave," Hagrid said giving him a shirt three sizes bigger then his. It was a big but it was going to help him cover himself. Draco nodded and went to the door to leave.

"Wait!" screamed Harry. "What were you telling me in before you fainted? I didn't understood you?" Harry asked holding Draco's hand tightly.

"Let go of me!" yelled Draco. "I don't remember anything," Draco said with an angry look on his face. 'A little touch of Harry and I start to tremble,' Draco thought. Harry released him without knowing why he was so mad. Draco opened the door and stop. "By the way, stop imagining how is my body, ok?" he said throwing the door shut after he left.

Harry was still in Hagrid's house. He didn't dare to speak nor to look into Hagrid's eyes. They were in the table drinking tea. Hagrid was tire of the silent so he broke it.

"I think it's time for you to go back to your room, you look tire and worry," he said standing up and taking away the two cups of tea. Harry sighed and stood up to leave. "You know, you should stop having crush on blond evil guys," Hagrid said and Harry throw him daggers from his eyes.

In the middle of the way to Hogwarts he found Draco Malfoy waiting for him. He was on the floor playing with the grass.

"Potter!" Draco was expecting him, but still he was surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. Draco wanted to speak, but he didn't dare so he lowered his head. Harry felt sorry for him so he sat next to him. They stayed quietly for two minutes looking at everything, a bug, the grass, the sky, until one of the boys spoke.

"What is that thing you are doing for the Christmas Party?" Draco asked in a low tone. He was looking at the floor ashamed. Harry thought he look cute.

"What? The Wishing List?"

"Yes, what is that?" Draco asked sounding normal.

"That's a list were you can put your desires, it can be anything you want, and if we can, will grant it. Only if we can," Harry said looking at him. "Do you have a wish?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I can't tell you," Draco explained still looking at the floor.

"Well then, you can write it in a paper and give it to me." At this Draco stood up and looked at him strait in his eyes.

"Don't tell anyone, just keep it as a secret, ok?" Draco asked with a more serious look on his face, and for his relief Harry nodded.

"Is to late so we better go back to our rooms," Harry said and both guys entered Hogwarts silently.

It was Christmas Eve and all the students were in the great hall writing their wishes in a small paper and some putting it in a box that everyone called the Wishing List. Draco made his and gave it to Harry that morning, of course without being seeing by anyone.

"Please Potter, don't read it in front of everyone," Draco begged and left with no more words. People say curiosity kill the cat, and that's true.

At night, Harry was reading some wishes from the students, some odd, some that he and the others could make come true, and some impossible to accomplish. Draco's paper was still in his pocket, he hasn't take it out so it wouldn't mix with the other ones. Ha has also forgotten about it.

"Hi Harry! Wanna go out, some guys want to spent the night out. What do you say?" Ron asked very excited. Harry was about to answer, but his hand reached his pocket and remained him about Draco's wish. Then a strong curiosity invade him. He wanted, no, he needed to read it. He desire to know what was Draco's wish. He looked at Ron and smiled.

"No thanks, I have a few readings to do," he said and Ron left. Harry took the paper and read it. Neville, who was playing with his toad, notice Harry's change as he continue reading. He also notice that Harry's face turned red when he finished.

"What's he matter Harry?" Neville asked putting his toad away.

"Nothing," Harry said gulping. Neville didn't believe him, but still, he didn't bothered him. After reading the paper Harry decided to sleep, but it was impossible. He couldn't take Draco's wish out of his head, every time he thought about it his heart started beating faster.

Finally! It was Christmas. Everyone were full of joy. Harry was in his room when Dumbledore call then to the Great Hall. Draco's paper was still in his pocket. In the Great Hall, everyone were enjoying the Christmas feast. Harry was deep in thought then he decided to read Draco's paper once more.

_What I whish no one can give me, only one_

_person can and that person is Harry Potter._

_My wish is very hard to get and almost impossible._

_All my life I have suffer and live a false dream._

_Thinking that hating and humiliating the others_

_could make me happy, but i was wrong. Little _

_that I knew, that I was transforming into the_

_beast I hate the most, my father. He made me_

_think I hated Harry Potter and Professor _

_Dumbledore_, _but latter I realize Dumbledore was_

_the best headmaster ever. He help me realize _

_something very important. That the way I acted _

_toward Harry Potter was because I didn't hate_

_him, I love him and I didn't have the courage_

_of telling him. That the trembling, shaking and_

_the heart beating faster wasn't because I was sick,_

_it was because I have feelings toward him. Nothing_

_in this world can make me happy than to be with the_

_one I love, so I'll wish for Harry Potter to feel the _

_same way I do._

_Sincerely_

_Draco Malfoy _

Harry wasn't sure if Draco was playing with him or if what was on the paper was true. A lot of questions came in, a lot of doubt invade him. What if it is real? What if Draco is lying? What if he made a fool of himself in front of everyone because of Draco? Harry was so confuse.

At last, it was time for the wishes. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville stoop up in front of everyone. Dumbledore and the other teachers, who stayed in Hogwarts this Christmas, were very excited.

"This year the professors wanted to do something special for this Christmas. They gave us perdition to make a Wishing List, in which you put your desires or wishes, and we try to made them come true," Hermione explained and everyone listened.

"There are wishes we can't grant because they are impossible or hard to get, so some of you might not have what you wanted," Ron continue were Hermione left.

"The Professors help us, so you must be thankful to them," Harry said and the students cheered up.

"And you must also be thankful to Harry Potter because he was the one who made this activity," Added Neville, and the cheers became louder.

Ron called names from the List and Hermione gave them what they wish for. Even the professors received something. At the end, they enjoyed a small party Dumbledore did. But Harry was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in the party or in his room. No one seemed to notice except Draco, who was looking for him since the party started. Draco looked everywhere, but no sign of him. When he was ready to give up he saw someone on a tree. He went closer to see who that was, and for his relief it was Harry. At simple sight you wouldn't notice but if you watch closely you couldn't see that Harry was crying. Draco left and came back with a broom in his hand. He mounted it and moved close to Harry.

"Why are you crying Potter?" Draco asked in soft voice. Harry got scare, he wasn't expecting to see someone up there.

"Malfoy!? What are you doing in here?" Harry asked trying to hide his tears.

"Looking for you, of course," Draco answered in a funny tone. "But, why are you crying?" He asked again.

"I feel awful, that's all," that answer didn't please Draco, so he looked at him and smiled.

"Does it have something to do with my wish?" he asked looking concert about him. Harry didn't answered, instead he started to cry, and that made Draco feel bad. To calm him, Draco embrace him, and in reaction Harry embrace him back still crying.

"I'm sorry Harry, for all those bad things I did to you," Draco apologized cleaning Harry's eyes. "And I'm more sorry for not telling you before," he added without letting go of him. Harry was calming down a little, and at last he spoke.

"Did you meant what is on the paper or is it another of your bad jokes?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes that kept falling without a sign of stop. Draco's eyes widened.

"Everything I wrote was real, I meant every single word," that answer built a smiled on Harry's face. Draco, who desire that boy so badly, licked away his tears making them stop. "I hate seeing you cry," Draco said finishing it with a kiss that Harry didn't refuse.

"I was scare, I didn't knew if it was real. I wanted to believe, but it was very hard. I couldn't stand to think it was all a joke to make me feel miserable. I couldn't, but I also couldn't believe. I'm sorry, Draco," Harry explained between sobs. Both guys stayed together the whole night talking and making things clear.

"Professor Dumbledore, do you know where is my son?" A man asked to the figure in the window.

"Yes, I know indeed. He is having his wish come true, Lucius," Dumbledore said looking outside the window where a tree was visible.

"What does that mean?" Asked Lucius, and for Draco's and Harry's sake he didn't understood.

"Merry Christmas! Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said smiling looking at the tree.

THE END


End file.
